


爱上你的前三年22和25

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 有一辆玩具🚗
Kudos: 17





	爱上你的前三年22和25

**Author's Note:**

> 有一辆玩具🚗

傻瓜前男友爱上你的前三年

*22和25*

在键盘上拨拨弄弄有一会儿了，双手拂上黑白交错的琴键，心思却不在上面，他无意识弹凑出几组和弦，却怎样都是不和谐的小调———好听是带着阴郁味的。

今天下午本来要去一个女学生家里辅导乐理，但是被向来守时准点的他推了。他觉得这几天嗓子不舒服，酸疼，是每次感冒前的征兆。

其实身体也并没有那么难受，只是他真的不想出门，只是想一想把脚迈出房间前需要经历的步骤他就提不起兴趣来，好像秤砣扔进棉花里，除了砸出一个无力的坑留不下任何痕迹。既然这样，为什么要去做呢。

他裹紧身上的毛衣，家里的暖气管道好像堵住了，怎么还是这么冷。他昨天刚去找过物业的工作人员了，人家怎么说来着，啊，进门修理需要业主签字。

张艺兴解开手机，置顶聊天的备注是一个男小人的emoji。

他在屏幕上打字：[世勋，暖气等你晚上回来了才能修]

[现在家里好冷啊]

只隔了几秒，屏幕就闪了起来。

吴世勋回复他：[先加一件外衣，不要感冒了。晚上不要等我。]

[你有局？]

[推不开啊，宝宝。你想吃点什么，我给你点外卖。]

张艺兴坐在床上吸了吸鼻子，他好像冻出了鼻水，写写删删半分钟才打出一句话：[那你早点回来，行么]

手机那头没有动静了，张艺兴静静盯着屏幕看了几分钟，担心自己是看漏了文字，后知后觉才意识到，大抵那人被敲门进来的秘书递交了新的资料，或者会议室的最后一个人也到齐了，总之，这于他而言是常事，不是么？

他看那手机黑了屏，仰在床上默默地思考家里还要冻几天。晚上还好，两具发热的躯体贴在一起的时候可以获得一宿的温暖，只是他好几次都没等到那人回来就沉沉睡去了，搞得直到睡着身上都是冷的。

半小时后吴世勋回复了他，他说：[我会尽量的，想你了]

有的问题，一经出口就迫切地需要知道答案，只要插入了哪怕一会儿的间隔，不管回答了什么都没人想知道了。

吴世勋回来的还不算晚———和前几天比起来的话，也算是言而有信。张艺兴蜷在被窝里咬着手，被那人掀开被子一角钻了进来，抱在一起，渡给他一点少年热血的温暖。

张艺兴不想说话，他睡不着，任由小男朋友用虎口圈住自己的手腕，拉到嘴角亲了两口。差了三岁，好像永远充满了蓬勃的活力和向上的希望，令人羡慕。

“宝宝，做么？”

英俊的恋人望着他，高高的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的手，嘴里的哈气痒痒地喷在他的手心里，黑暗中的一双眼睛眨了眨，缱绻地望着他，等待他的认可。

张艺兴一下子抽回了手，指甲划过他条件反射收紧的指尖，“不想做。”

那人几乎是立马就泄了气，少年总裁回到家里其实还是哥哥的小孩子，赖唧唧地哀求道：“你还在生我的气？”

上一次床事已经是两周前了。吴世勋站在他身后，把他两条腿抱在怀里，非要走到镜子前让他看。他看到坚硬的性器在体内抽送，翻出一层润滑液的泡沫，臀尖被拍上一片不清不楚的红，他没敢看自己的脸，全身就已经被羞耻感淹没，从脖子红到了耳尖。

吴世勋掰着他的脸，哄着他抬头，抬头，看看自己长得多漂亮，看看自己是怎么吞下那根东西的。

他不说话，突然糊了他一手的泪。

吴世勋立马慌了，赶紧把人放下来，小心翼翼道歉，说，哥哥，对不起，你要是不喜欢这样我再也不敢了，别哭了好不好。

张艺兴不说话，只是面无表情地流眼泪，啪嗒啪嗒，像一个产水机，速度快得惊人。

吴世勋手忙脚乱地给他擦，说，我错了，我是混蛋，你别哭了，你说怎样都行。

每次吴世勋都喜欢在床上这样那样对他，他大多纵容了，有时也会获得一丝越矩的刺激和快感。可是今天他就想哭，他也说不上来为什么，好像受了天大的委屈一样，哇哇大哭，把自己心里积压的情绪都倒出来，砸了那人一个措手不及。

真的是因为吴世勋不知轻重么，好像不是。

这次拒绝了他也不是因为自己在生气，其实自己从来都没生过他的气，只是单纯地不想做，没有兴致，一想到就觉得厌烦。

张艺兴躺着睡不着，突然想到他的母亲。上周舅舅打电话来了，让他寄点钱过去，他母亲得病住院了，他问了半天，才吞吞吐吐告诉他是进了二院，市里最好的精神病院。

他揉了揉眼，突然有了浓厚的倾诉欲望，轻轻推了推身边人的胳膊，“世勋，我想跟你说个事……”

回答他的只有平稳的呼吸声，张艺兴静悄悄起身看他的脸，好像已经拧着嘴睡着了，小孩是不是因为自己没答应赌气了？应该是吧。

他慢慢躺过去，想在他坚实的肩头靠一下，然后在黑暗中睁开眼，打算耗过没有睡意的这一两个小时。

突然一股子淡淡的香味钻进他的鼻子，他又捕捉到它闻了几秒。不是家里的香水味，好像是什么化妆品的香精味道，口红还是粉扑？他也不了解，只是脑子里突然炸出女人摇曳的画面了。

张艺兴爬起来开始嗅， 每一根神经瞬间变得无比敏锐又敏感，最后好像终于在吴世勋的颈窝里闻出了点什么。他一下子愣了，看着吴世勋安详的睡态，大脑里无数件事涌进来纠缠，女人，妈妈，精神病。

自己刚才不愿意做的事他已经让别人代劳了是么。

吴世勋被猛烈的晃动推醒，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，对上跪在床上的张艺兴的眼。他彻底被白天繁忙公务带来的疲惫席卷了，再年轻，人也是会累的。

他含糊不清地问道：“怎么了，哥？”

黑暗里的一双眼睛亮闪闪泛着光，周身的气氛太过于冰冷，好像沉入了冰窖。吴世勋的头脑开始清醒，伸手想把那人拉近被子暖一暖，“躺下来啊，外面冷。”

那人啪一声就打开他的手，不为所动，表情陌生又可怕，一字一句像是要把他钉在耻辱柱上。

“你是不是在外面找别人了？”


End file.
